


Перекрёсток

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Окончание серии, созданной в "Линии смерти" и "Линии жизни".





	Перекрёсток

***  
– Расскажи о нём, – внезапно просит Сенджу, и я несколько секунд пытаюсь сообразить, о ком ему рассказывать. – Ну… нет так нет, – вздыхает он почти расстроено.   
На его лице столько противоречивых эмоций, что у меня даже пробуждается любопытство. Вот это всё – оно вообще чем было-то?   
– О ком тебе рассказать? – уточняю, вспомнив, что все Сенджу мыслят сложными альтернативными способами.   
– О… – останавливается Тобирама, уже явно намеривавшийся уходить. – О своём заботливом красавчике, – вновь моргаю, и Тобирама наконец-то догадывается конкретизировать вопрос. – О своём Эрике.   
Зачем Сенджу знать об Эрике, с которым они и виделись вряд ли больше пары раз и который вообще-то уже погиб? Сенджу странные. В отличие, кстати, от Эрика. И что ему нужно об Эрике знать? И почему это он – заботливый красавчик?   
Впервые задумываюсь о том, что объективно Эрик в самом деле красив. Был. Вообще ни разу на это внимания не обращал, хотя рисовал его… даже не вспомню, сколько раз. Для меня Эрик с первой же встречи был… ну, даже не знаю…   
В первый раз я увидел даже не его лицо – затылок. Прошло, кажется, месяца два, как я окончательно пришёл в себя в Стране Чёрной воды, и меня впервые отправили на серьёзную – по их меркам – миссию. Я тогда отчаянно не понимал, какие сложности могли возникнуть в проникновении на захваченную террористами нефтяную платформу и на кой фиг туда отправляют целый взвод слабообученных воинов. Подумать только, я ведь тогда даже не осознал, что, в отличие от людей, я – шиноби. В какой-то момент я пришёл к выводу, что миссия учебная, и действовал строго по командам командира – пока после очередной серии выстрелов командир не перестал подавать команды. Возвращаться назад мне не пришло в голову, по моей оценке миссия вполне могла быть продолжена.   
Сутки спустя нашу группу вызвали в штаб командования, где семь человек с генеральскими нашивками сидели за полукруглым столом, а некто со светлым, серебрящимся в утреннем свете затылком докладывал, что наша группа совершила невозможное. На мой взгляд, он нёс дикую околесицу. Особенно обо мне.   
Встречались мы потом часто – поначалу куда чаще, чем мне бы хотелось. Серебрящийся затылок раздражал неимоверно, и я даже отдавал сам себе отчёт – почему. Но вот в чём я был железно уверен – что капитан Эрик Сторингсон, адъютант начальника службы внутренней безопасности, в лучшем случае вежливо меня осадит. В моих снах он реагировал куда хуже – зло усмехался, язвил, бил словами так, что в крови появлялись колючие ледяные хрусталики. Утром, приходя в себя после изматывающих снов, я понимал – это совсем не в характере блондинчика. Генерал Тайлер не раз повторял, что бесценным качеством Эрика является умение переводить генеральский рык в цивилизованную членораздельную речь. Но рассудок и эмоции не всегда руководствуются одними и теми же фактами.   
В итоге вежливый до приторности Эрик сам нашу проблему и решил. Просто и спокойно, как делал всегда, – пришёл в мою квартиру и спросил, в чём дело. Объяснить ему я бы никогда не смог, так что просто рванул к себе за накрахмаленный воротничок-стойку и прижался к губам. А потом весь мир рухнул в какую-то бездну, потому что пальцы Эрика впились в мои плечи, и он прижался ещё сильнее. И ответил.   
Следующее утро я помню очень хорошо. Я впервые в этой своей жизни проспал. Эрик, по его словам, впервые в жизни опоздал на службу. Генерал Тайлер, как признался он позднее, впервые в жизни не знал, как реагировать на ситуацию (наверное, поэтому отправил обоих домой, предоставив день увольнительной). А в короткий промежуток между «проспал» и «опоздал» Эрик поймал меня за руку, развернул к себе и очень спокойно сказал:   
– Я ни о чём не жалею.   
Мне в голову тогда не могло прийти, что он мог бы о чём-то жалеть. Я же помнил, как несколько часов назад он отвечал, и реагировал, и… в общем, о чём он там пожалеть-то мог? Спускаясь – сбегая – за ним по лестнице, я вдруг подумал – может, он боится, что жалею я? Я уже успел узнать, что Эрик на самом деле очень сложный человек и мыслит очень альтернативными путями. Поразмыслив, я остановил его у последнего пролёта лестницы и сказал, что тоже не жалею.   
Собственно, опоздали на службу мы именно поэтому. 

– Можешь уже не рассказывать, – звучит горьковатый голос, вырывая меня из воспоминаний. – По лицу всё… и так видно.   
И Тобирама выходит из комнаты, очень аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.   
То есть по выражению моего лица он прочитал всю ту информацию об Эрике, которая была зачем-то нужна? Непонятно. Что он тогда узнать-то хотел? Что я любил Эрика? Так о таком, наверное, он и прежде мог догадаться.   
Всё-таки этот Сенджу в самом деле невероятно сложный человек с крайне альтернативным мышлением.   
Надо будет в следующий раз сказать, что он похож на Эрика. Немного.


End file.
